Secretos
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Ella necesitaba salir con urgencia de USA; Él tenía los medios para sacarla y lo hizo. Dos perfectos desconocidos, confiando en su intuición. Ella, una gran agente de ventas de la empresa General Motors; él, un piloto de aviones comerciales. Una historia de amor en Madrid, la cual está erigida sobre mentiras, secretos y engaños los cuales buscan proteger al amor de la cruda verdad.
1. El mal planeado escape

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía, sobre la cual no autorizo plagios, copias o reproducciones totales o parciales de mi trabajo. Es mío. Sé original. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La húesped._

Rosalie Hale & Emmett McCarty en:

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 1: El mal planeado escape**

- Tranquila, Rose… No pasa nada… Estarás bien ahora- Me repetía como una loca, para tratar de calmar mis nervios. Giré la cabeza para mirar por sobre mi hombro por enésima vez- Deja de ser tan paranoica, nadie viene detrás de ti…

Apresuré el paso. Sólo quería llegar pronto a mi casa, meterme dentro de la cama y quedarme hecha una bolita hasta que amaneciera.

- ¿Cariño, estás bien?- Lancé un pequeño gritito, al tiempo que volvía a mirar al frente y me topaba de lleno con mi anciana vecina- No fue mi intención asustarte.

- La culpa es mía, señora Flowers. Ha sido un día muy agitado para mí y no hallo la hora de que termine- Traté de esbozar una sonrisa, pero mi intento resultó patético. Lo noté en su expresión.

- ¿Segura que no quieres pasar a mi casa a tomar una taza de leche caliente?- Me sonrió con dulzura y me cogió mi mano derecha, con las suyas. Me horroricé. Con toda la calma, que pude reunir en el momento, retiré suavemente mi mano.

- Muchas gracias, pero de verdad, estoy bien… Sólo estoy agotada y muero por acostarme- Tirité. Mala elección de palabras. Tragué con dificultad y le acaricié los hombros, por sobre su grueso abrigo café. Ella me dedicó una última mirada con esos grandes y azules ojos que sólo los ancianos tienen y me dejó partir.

El frío viento del anochecer en Rochester, nos envolvió a ambas y nos revolvió los cabellos rubios. Desde la primera vez que la vi, me imaginé que era una versión futura de mí, ya que nuestros rasgos eran muy similares… Parecíamos gemelas, nacidas con seis décadas de diferencia.

Recorrí velozmente las dos cuadras que me quedaban para llegar a mi departamento y cuando estuve dentro, cerré la puerta de un solo golpe y me quedé apoyada en ella.

Al fin, estaba en casa. Segura y a salvo en casa.

No sé, cuántos minutos pasaron hasta cuando fui capaz de dirigirme hasta el baño. Entré lentamente con la cabeza llena de ideas locas y lo primero que hice fue lavarme las manos con jabón. Al mirar mis esbeltas y delicadas manos con una perfecta manicure francesa en sus uñas, una imagen cruzó por mi mente. Mi mano derecha estampada sobre la cara de Royce. Me estremecí. Maldito… ¡Déjame en paz!

Me mojé el rostro con agua fría para dispersar mis pensamientos. Funcionó, cuando levanté mi vista hacia el espejo, sólo encontré mi bello reflejo devolviéndome la mirada. Mi piel era blanca, como el marfil y cubría un muy buen proporcionado cuerpo, de largas piernas, caderas anchas, pequeña cintura y busto de tamaño medio, que un escote era capaz de hacer suspirar incluso a un clérigo. Mi cabello dorado como la miel, tenía pequeñas ondas que caían suavemente hasta mis caderas y mis ojos, los cuales eran capaces de hacer detenerse hasta a un hombre gay de una sola mirada, eran mi orgullo. Eran de un azul tan profundo, que de noche podían confundirse con un violeta.

Suspiré suavemente, mientras cogía la toalla y me secaba el rostro. Volví a ponerla en su sitio y me fui a mi habitación. Esta era grande, de color rosa pálido y se hallaba adornada con una gran cantidad de cachivaches. Tenía una cama de dos plazas al centro, un tocador al lado derecho, un velador y lámpara de noche al lado izquierdo, un gran closet al fondo y a su lado, en la pared, un televisor colgante.

Ninguna de estas cosas llamaba mi atención, me hallaba en un estado catatónico, en el que la realidad se desfiguraba antes mis ojos y todo parecía más terrible y peligroso de lo que en verdad era. Me deslicé hasta la cama y me dejé caer sobre ella. Mis costillas absorbieron todo el impacto, lo que me hizo recordar un golpe que habían recibido, sólo un par de horas antes. El mero recuerdo me hizo encogerme sobre mí misma y aovillarme en la cama. Te odio… Te odio… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

DI un par de puñetazos al colchón con fuerza, al tiempo que rememoraba el que se había incrustado en mi vientre y me había dejado sin respirar, por varios segundos. De pura curiosidad morbosa, me levanté la blusa blanca que vestía y descubrí que tenía un enorme moretón, justo sobre mi ombligo. Apreté los dientes y no fui capaz de contener más las lágrimas que llevaban toda la tarde queriendo salir. Lloré como una nena, como una colegiala a la que le rompen el corazón por primera vez, como a una novia abandonada sobre el altar, como una chica a la que un segundo, los planes de toda una vida se desmoronan…

Lloré, porque tenía pena. Lloré, porque tenía rabia. Lloré, porque tenía miedo. Lloré, porque estaba sola en el mundo…

Un momento, no estoy sola…

Me levanté de un salto y me senté, junto a la mesita de noche. Ahí, justo sobre él, había collage de fotografías, en una estaban mis padres, el día de su boda; en otra, estaba mi hermano Jasper el día de su boda y en la última, estábamos Jasper y yo, a los diecisiete años, graduándonos de Preparatoria. Aunque mis padres, habían muerto hace más de quince años… Yo no estaba sola, aún tenía a mi Jazz, así que cogí el teléfono y marqué su número. Contestó al cuarto tono.

- ¿Diga?- Dijo entre risas mi hermano. Esperaba que no estuviera muy ocupado.

- Jazz… Soy Rose…- Mi voz sonó temblorosa y tímida, tal y como yo me sentía. No era mi intención usar esa voz, de seguro lo preocuparía, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa como para relajarme- ¿Es un mal momento?

- Eeeh… Tengo visitas, pero Alice puede entretenerlos un rato…- Noté que se había tensado. Inhalé y exhalé varias veces para que mi voz fuera más normal- ¿Hermana, te ocurre algo?

- Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora- Hablé fuerte y claro. Eso le haría notar mi urgencia.

- Alice, voy a subir a usar el otro teléfono- Jasper se dirigió a su esposa. Ella me caía bien. No era una chica de hermosura despampanante, pero sabía cómo hacer feliz a mi hermano y eso me bastaba. ¡Ah, claro! También me encantaba que fuera una gran fashionista y que me asesorara en mis compras de ropa- Sí, tranquila. Todo está bien… Es sólo, una conversación de hermanos.

Pasó cerca de un minuto, antes de que él se pusiera al habla de nuevo. De puros nervios, me llevé mis preciosas uñas a la boca, cuando sentí que me mordía una, reaccioné. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Crucé mis manos sobre mi falda. Hace años que abandoné la manía de comerme las uñas, no volvería a recaer hoy, por su culpa… Su culpa… Mi mente volvió a traicionarme y me envió otro recuerdo de esta tarde. Royce con los ojos desorbitados por la rabia, aprisionándome las muñecas con sus grandes y fuertes manos. Sacudí la cabeza y me mordí el labio inferior para distraer mi mente. ¡Vamos! Sólo quiero unos minutos de paz.

- ¿Rose, qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- Más que una pregunta, parecía mi hermano me diera órdenes- ¿Te ha vuelto a hacer daño?

Qué intuitivo eres… Pero estás un poco alejado de la verdad…

- Hoy tuvimos nuestra última pelea- Empecé dispuesta a confesarle todo lo ocurrido esta tarde- Fui a su casa y discutimos, para variar…

- ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Estás herida?- Sonó preocupado, lo que me hizo lamentar haberlo llamado para contarle mis problemas, pero realmente no tengo a nadie más.

- Nada de consideración…- Quise agregar que estaba bien, que se quedara tranquilo, pero no podía decirlo. Tenía miedo y sólo él podía ayudarme- Es sólo que… Terminamos. Hice lo que me dijiste que hiciera, en último lugar.

No pude contener más lágrimas y comencé a gimotear otra vez, mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

- ¿Tú…?- Empezó a decir Jasper con una voz gélida, que me caló hasta los huesos. Realmente no quería que siguiera hablando.

- Sí, sí, sí… Pero tengo miedo, pienso que no va a dejarme en paz nunca… Ni siquiera ahora y yo no quiero verlo más, Jazz- Yo hablaba apenas, mi voz era gangosa, debido a que me había tapado la nariz- Al fin, me he librado de él… Pero no sé qué hacer ahora… Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo…

- Tranquila, Rose… Te ayudaré a esconderte. ¿Vale? Nadie va a encontrarte, ni hacerte daño… Nunca más. Te protegeré… Eso te lo prometo- Sus palabras me reconfortaron y me hicieron llorar con aún más ahínco. Yo era una mala persona, estaba inmiscuyendo a mi hermano en algo que no le correspondía- Ahora, cuéntame lo que pasó… Con lujo de detalles.

Y yo se lo conté.

La luz de sol y el calor de sus rayos, me bañaban el rostro cuando me desperté. Había tenido una de las peores noches de mi vida. Dormí a puros ratitos, cada vez que caía en el sueño profundo, me lo imaginaba a él, viniendo a por mí. Me di vuelta en la cama y quedé de espalda, mirando el techo. Necesitaba calmarme y ordenar mis ideas. Decidí hacerlo de la única forma que sabía, la que me había enseñado la sicóloga, durante el tratamiento por la muerte de mis padres.

Mi nombre es Rosalie Lillian Hale. Tengo veinticuatro años. Soy hija de Michael Hale y Bettie Withlock. Ellos murieron cuando yo tenía nueve años. Tengo un hermano gemelo, llamado Jasper. Se casó con Alice Cullen, hace cinco años. Me licencié de Ingeniera Mecánica, el año pasado. Deseo tener hijos, pero aún no hayo con quién. Trabajo para General Motors. Royce King fue mi último novio. Él me golpeaba. Ahora, ya no más. Acabé con todo eso ayer. La próxima semana comienzo a trabajar en la sucursal de Madrid, España, pero no puedo esperar. Debo comenzar de nuevo, ya. Jasper me transfirió 10.000 us a mi cuenta anoche. Me voy hoy. Dejo todo lo conocido, para dejar de tener miedo, avanzo hacia lo desconocido en busca de una nueva vida… Donde nadie me conozca… Donde nadie me tenga pena… Donde se me valore por lo que sé hacer… Donde pueda empezar de cero.

Después de mi terapia, me puse manos a la obra… Me duché, me vestí, metí en una maleta sólo cosas vitales… Las fotos, dos cambios de ropa, mi pasaporte, mi ID, mi maquillaje, mi Blackberry, mi billetera, las llaves de mi coche y mi notebook. Miré por última vez mi habitación y el lugar que había llamado hogar, durante los últimos tres años, antes de irme sin más retraso. Eran las nueve y veinte.

En el estacionamiento, estaba aparcado mi carro. Mi hermoso bebé. Mi BMW convertible rojo. Era uno de mis mayores orgullos. Me había costado un ojo de la cara, pero realmente valía el precio. Eché mi equipaje en el maletero, me subí al coche y tomé la ruta que más directamente me llevaba al Aeropuerto Internacional J. F. Kennedy. Ojalá pudiera llevármelo…

Jasper me había dado una serie de indicaciones y órdenes que yo debía seguir al pie de la letra. Él podía pensar con la cabeza fría en estos momentos, yo no. La segunda cosa que debía hacer el día de hoy, era llamar a mi jefe, mentirle y adelantar mi viaje. Tomé mi celular, busqué su número con una mano, ya que la otra se mantenía firme al volante y lo llamé.

- ¿Cómo amaneció mi más brillante estrella?- Me preguntó mi jefe, con esa voz coqueta que lo caracterizaba. Me puse en plan conquistadora, para obtener lo que quería.

- Señor Young, muy buenos días- Hice como si sus palabras me hubieran descolocado- Es usted muy amable en preguntar eso, porque justo tengo que notificarle algo que me apena.

- ¿Le ocurrió algo, Rose?- Su voz era de auténtica preocupación. Yo era su mejor empleada, me cuidaba como hueso santo.

- La verdad es que sí. Anoche me llamó el señor Williams, suplicándome que adelantara mi viaje, para que así tuviera tiempo de instruirme en cómo se hacían las cosas en Europa. Usted ya sabe cómo son los Europeos, creen que su forma de hacer las cosas es la única correcta. Él será mi nuevo jefe, cómo entenderá, yo no pude negarme- Me mordí el labio inferior, de los nervios. Está era una gran mentira, la cual podía ser descubierta por una simple llamada internacional, por lo que debía hacerlo también, que a Young no le quedarán dudas y no hiciera más averiguaciones.

- ¡Oh, Rose! No sabe cuánto me apena esta noticia… Pensé que podríamos despedirla cómo se merece aquí en la empresa. Hizo tanto por nosotros en tan poco tiempo. Es una pena…- Mi jefe no hallaba más elogios que decirme, lo que me hizo sentir muy bien y olvidar todas mis preocupaciones, por un momento- Pero es una petición a la que no puede negarse, claro está. Le haré llegar un presente de despedida, a su nueva oficina.

- No debería molestarse, pero gracias… Yo le debo mucho, fue usted el que me dio la oportunidad de demostrar que valía y que servía en la empresa. Le estaré eternamente agradecida- Cargué de sentimiento mis palabras, porque eran verdad. Yo necesitaba que me creyera, pero esta última parte era verdad. Sin él, no hubiera alcanzado nunca, el puesto al que llegué.

- Ojalá nos volvamos a ver pronto, señorita Hale- Y tras eso, colgó. Sentí que un gran peso, me abandonaba y que podía respirar tranquila otra vez. Ahora sólo me quedaba una llamada más que hacer. Disqué el número de Vera, mi secretaría.

- Vera Miller, asistente de la señorita Hale. ¿Con quién habló?- La frase sonó automatizada y somnolienta, de seguro la había despertado.

- Vera, soy Rosalie. Perdón por despertarte, pero es algo urgente- Le dije, mientras aminoraba la velocidad y encendía la intermitente derecha, estaba por tomar la salida hacia el aeropuerto.

- Hola, Rose… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Me preguntó, al tiempo que la oía rebuscar entre sus cosas. De seguro, buscaba papel y lápiz. Sonreí, ella era muy eficiente.

- Tuve que adelantar mi viaje a España, una semana… Me estoy yendo ahora- Le confesé con voz culpable, ahora que lo pensaba, Vera era mi única amiga verdadera y no le había contado nada de lo que me ocurría con Royce. Jamás tuve el valor para contárselo. Me avergonzaba demasiado ser tan estúpida como para continuar al lado de alguien que me agredía- Vera, lo siento mucho. Fue una llamada urgente desde España. Espero que no haya tenido nada agendado para estos días.

- ¡Wow! Eso sí es sorpresivo para alguien como tú, Rose, pero bueno… Así es el trabajo- Me dijo con algo de pesar en su voz- Y no te preocupes, no tenías nada pendiente aquí… Bueno, creo que soy una cesante ahora.

- ¡No, no, no!- Le contesté de inmediato, al fin comprendí que le preocupaba, pero yo ya había pensado en eso- No puedo llevarte conmigo, porque tienes toda tu vida aquí, tu esposo e hijo, por lo que te he recomendado con el señor Young. Me ha prometido encontrarte otro puesto en la empresa.

- ¿¡Oh, en serio!? Gracias, Rose… Mil gracias, yo pensé que… Lo siento. Debí confiar en ti- Me confesó apenada. Yo en tanto, había llegado al estacionamiento. Era hora de acabar con esto- ¿Hay algo más que necesites que haga por ti?

- En realidad, sí- Le dije, mientras acariciaba el volante de mi bebé- El taxi no ha pasado por mí esta mañana, así que he debido venir en mi coche hasta el J. F. Kennedy. ¿Podrías venir tú durante el día y llevártelo? Desde Madrid, te enviaré todo lo que necesites para venderlo.

- Sí, claro. No hay problema- Sonaba contenta de tener algo que hacer por mí. Ella era una buena persona. Me apenó tener que dejarla. En España, estaría sola- Déjame las llaves, donde siempre y cuídate mucho.

- Por supuesto. Mil gracias y que estamos hablando por mail. Adiós- Tras esto, colgué. Salí del coche, miré hacia todos lados, antes de abrir el capó y esconder las llaves en la tapa del motor. Volví a cerrarlo y fui por mis cosas al maletero. Miré mi coche de refilón, una última vez y pasé mi mano por la carrocería, mientras me encaminaba hacia el aeropuerto.

Al llegar a la sala de ventas, busqué las aerolíneas que viajaban a España. Sólo había cuatro. American Airlines, Iberia LAE, Delta Air Lines y Air Europa. Decidí pasar a preguntar primero a las dos españolas, pensando ingenuamente que por ser menos conocidas tendrían algún vuelo disponible dentro del día, pero estaba muy equivocada. Al parecer, estaba tratando de volar en "temporada alta", porque el pasaje disponible más cercano era dentro de dos días… Y yo necesitaba marcharme hoy. Supliqué por pasajes, incluso ofrecí pagar el doble, juré que era por un tema de emergencia familiar, pero conseguí más que sinceras disculpas y un "está retrasando la fila y el embarque de todas estas personas, que si tienen su ticket", así "amablemente" me invitaron a preguntar en otras agencias.

Me hice de ánimo para preguntar en America Airlines, pero la respuesta fue aún peor. El próximo vuelo disponible era en tres días más y hacías varias escalas. Comencé a perder las esperanzas de irme hoy. Me estremecí al pensar que debería pasar un par de días más aquí, en EEUU, muriéndome de miedo por Royce, por lo que me podría pasar. Un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de mis ojos, pero me las sequé con fiereza y me encaminé hacia mi última opción. Crucé los dedos para que aquí, ocurriera el milagro.

- Hola, quisiera comprar un pasaje a Madrid- Le dije a la joven muchacha detrás de la ventanilla. Ella alzó la vista y se me quedó mirando embobada. Sí, yo solía causar eso en hombres y en mujeres.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Cuándo desea viajar?- Me preguntó con la frase establecida. Torcí una sonrisa. Ella no debía tener más años que yo.

- Hoy, lo más pronto posible- Supliqué con la mirada que me dijera que sí, pero la mueca que formaban sus labios decían: "Estás loca".

- Imposible, señorita… Estamos a veintinueve de Junio, todos se están yendo de vacaciones de verano- Claudine Banks, eso decía su identificación, revisaba la pantalla de su ordenador y negaba con la cabeza- El primer boleto que tengo disponible es de Primera clase Super Premium y es para el primero de Julio.

- ¡Oh, por favor!- Supliqué, juntando las manos y poniendo cara de afligida, porque realmente lo estaba- No me importa cuánto valga, sólo quiero irme hoy… Es importante. Mi madre está muy enferma, por favor… Necesito volar a Madrid hoy.

- No puedo hacer nada, lo siento… Quizás si usted habla con algún pasajero- Ella me miró con preocupación, al tiempo que le hacía señas a uno de los guardias que estaban en la fila. ¡Genial! Venían a sacar a la loca una vez más.

- Por favor…- Supliqué, al tiempo que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas otra vez y el recuerdo de él, regresaba…

- ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer, Rose? ¿Dejarme? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar ir para que te revuelques como una prostituta con cualquier hombre que se te cruce? ¿Crees eso? ¿Crees que te dejaré?- Royce se tambaleaba, debido a su borrachera, pero eso no lo hacía verse gracioso, sino más peligroso, porque ebrio siempre era más violento.

- Ya no te amo, Royce… Déjame ir. Te tengo miedo- Dije entre lágrimas, mientras retrocedía hasta pegar mi espalda a la pared. Él se acercó a mí, trastabillando, me agarró de la mandíbula y de un solo golpe, estampó mi cabeza contra la pared- ¡Aaaah!

- ¡Puta estúpida! ¡Tú no vas a dejarme! ¡Nunca te librarás de mí, Rose!- Casi escupió las palabras sobre mi rostro, dejándome sentir su horrible olor a whisky, antes de poner su boca sobre la mía y obligarme a besarlo.

- Por favor… Tengo que irme de aquí…- Dije entre sollozos, mientras veía que algunas personas se congregaban a mí alrededor y los guardias se acercaban.

- Señorita, cálmese y venga conmigo. Tal vez yo pueda ayudarla- Un hombre de voz grave, puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y yo me retorcí asustada. Su tacto me hizo recordar, manos menos amables.

- Usted, sólo quiere que no haga un escándalo. No puede ayudarme- Me fijé en su camisa blanca y en la corbata de Delta Airlines. No podía ser más que un guardia. Me arrestarían por hacer desordenes en el aeropuerto. Ahora sí que había arruinado todos mis planes. Sentí miedo de verdad y sudor frío, recorrer mi sien- Usted, no puede llevarme a Madrid, así qué no me pida que me calme.

- No saque conclusiones antes de tiempo, señorita- Me volví para mirarlo y ambos nos quedamos de piedra al vernos. Me perdí en sus grandes ojos azules y supe que no me estaba mintiendo. Algo en mi interior me dijo que él podía ayudarme. Me tendió una de sus morenas manos y yo, sin dudarlo, la cogí.

Al mismo tiempo, sentí otras manos que me sujetaban de los hombros y la cintura. Miré a mí alrededor y me vi rodeada de guardias. Busqué los ojos del desconocido que me había ofrecido su ayude y le supliqué con la mirada.

- Chicos, chicos, tranquilos… La señorita viene conmigo- Dijo mi salvador, al tiempo que me atraía hacia él y me pegaba a su pecho. Inexplicablemente, yo parecía encajar ahí a la perfección. Podía sentir su notificado cuerpo bajo su camisa y su pausada respiración, como si nada importante estuviera pasando. Él era muy alto, al menos me sacaba una cabeza de ventaja- No la he reconocido hasta ahora, pero es amiga mía… Discúlpenla, por favor. Ella está pasando por un mal momento… Soy el piloto Emmett Cullen, de Delta Airlines- Él se sacó una piocha que llevaba colgada del bolsillo de su camisa y se los enseñó. Yo no era capaz de moverme, por primera vez en años, me sentí segura junto al pecho de ese extraño- Prometo que no dará más problemas. ¿Verdad, _Cherub_*?

Yo asentí suavemente, al tiempo que me sonrojaba por cómo él me había llamado. ¿Yo? ¿Un ángel? De pronto, la presión sobre mis hombros cedió, en tanto unas fuertes, pero cuidadosas manos tomaron su lugar, alejándome suavemente de la muchedumbre. Lograron tranquilizarme al acunarme la cabeza y acariciar mis cabellos.

Tras andar varios metros, sentí su cálido aliento junto a mí oído.

- Ahora, querubína deberás contarme, porque me he mentido por ti- A pesar de que su voz era grave y profunda, me inspiraba confianza- Y cuál es tu nombre… No puedo llevar en mi avión privado a una chica hermosa, sin saber cómo llamarla.

.

.

.

_Hola : ) Lamento muchísimo la tardanza en la publicación de esta nueva historia, pero es que tuve un par de eventos no planeados la últimas dos semanas. Primero, me topé con la saga Divergente... Está de más decir que me envicié y me leía un libro día por medio. Es maravillosa, se las recomiendo totalmente, en especial si les gustó THG, no es la misma trama, pero la protagonista se hubiera llevado muy bien con Katniss. Segundo, mi madre. Yo estudio en una universidad muy lejos de dónde vive mi mamá, razón por la cual la veo, una vez cada seis meses. Como espero que entiendan, debía estar con ella, así que no tuve tiempo para escribir nada._

_Pero bueno... Ahora, di comienzo a esta nueva historia y espero que la sigan y me comenten que les pareció este primer capi. Por favor, déjenme reviews para saber que esperan de ella o para sacarse un par de dudas. No le teman al review : P Ya me ha pasado con otras historias que mucha gente la agrega a favoritos y ni uno sólo de ellos comentó, así que no sé que pensar. No sean malitas, si? Prometo actualizarles cada lunes._

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Aullidos desde Chile..._

_Kali_

_PD: Si se preguntan por la historia de Jake y Nessie, trataré de subirla este miércoles, sino es así, de seguro se las cuelgo el jueves, así que atentas._


	2. Verdades a medias

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía, sobre la cual no autorizo plagios, copias o reproducciones totales o parciales de mi trabajo. Es mío. Sé original. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma las historias y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La húesped._

_Clasificación M: Por violencia, lenguaje grosero y futuras escenas sexuales._

Rosalie Hale & Emmett McCarty en:

**Secretos**

**Capítulo 2: Verdades a medias**

Me quedé sin palabras. No tenía ni idea de cómo responder ante su petición. O sea, lo que él me pedía parecía lógico, pero era contar mi verdad a un extraño, ser un libro abierto para él; y Rosalie Hale no era ese tipo de mujer. Despejé mi cabeza y me di cuenta que lo primero que debía hacer era despegarme de él y recobrar mi dignidad, la cual se encontraba un poco abajo, tirada en el suelo por mi ataque de pánico.

Lentamente, me alejé de la calidez de su cuerpo y levanté la cabeza para perderme en sus ojos azules. Él irradiaba alegría y seguridad en sí mismo, lo que me ayudó a tomar confianza y a encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablarle.

- Gracias por salvarme de los guardias- Murmuré en un tono de voz bajo, sentía vergüenza ahora que recordaba el espectáculo que había protagonizado- Yo, realmente perdí la cabeza… Estaba desesperada… Lo estoy. Necesito viajar a Madrid…

El moreno levantó su ceja derecha y torció una sonrisa, al tiempo que pasaba por mi lado, siguiendo su camino. Me quedé de pie, sola en la mitad del pasillo, mientras muchas personas con maletas, me esquivaban y me miraban feo. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso no era esa la respuesta que quería escuchar? ¡Si ni siquiera me había dejado terminar de hablar!_

Me molesté mucho por su caprichosa actitud, di media vuelta y apresuré el paso hasta alcanzarlo.

- Eso no ha sido para nada cortés- Le dije con voz ácida, olvidando completamente que hace sólo un minuto lo había estaba idolatrando en mi cabeza- Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿En serio?- Me dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa burlona- A mí no me parecieron más que excusas y palabrería. Pensé que por haberte salvado me había ganado que fueras honesta conmigo.

_¡Ouch! Golpe bajo. _

Esta vez, él se detuvo conmigo y esperó mi respuesta, pero lo hizo junto a la pared, para no interrumpir el tránsito de pasajeros. También pude percatarme al ver de refilón, que varias mujeres se le quedaban mirando y sonreían tontamente, como si nunca hubieran visto un hombre guapo enfundado en un uniforme, aunque él estaba tan concentrado en mí, que no lo notaba.

- Comenzaré de nuevo. Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, mucho gusto, señor Cullen- Le tendí mi mano y para mi gran sorpresa, él la tomó y se la llevó a sus labios. Su beso me hizo estremecer, ya que una mezcla de sentimientos confluyó en mi interior. Placer y terror, juntos, pero causados por distintos recuerdos… El placer de la amabilidad y coquetería de este hombre superpuesto por el terror que Royce me daba y el daño que sus "caricias" me causaban.

- Ahora sí estoy satisfecho. Es todo un placer para mí conocerla y poder ayudarla, señorita Hale- Emmett sonaba tan confiado, pero a la vez tan humilde que supe de inmediato que quizás ser honesta con él (Dentro de lo factible), sería más sencillo de lo que creí con anterioridad. Flectó su brazo izquierdo como un gancho- Si gusta acompañarme, la llevaré hasta nuestro transporte, donde podrá contarme que es eso tan grave que aflige a su madre.

Lo miré de reojo, al tiempo que me colgaba de su brazo y retomábamos nuestra marcha. Su mirada me dejó muy en claro que él no se había creído lo de la enfermedad de mi madre, lo que me hizo preguntarme. _¿Entonces, por qué carajo me estaba ayudando? ¿Acaso creía que yo era una chica fácil y que pagaría mi viaje con sexo?_ Desde ese momento, hasta cuando me dejó en la aduana con las explicaciones de que no tenía boleto, porque hacíamos un viaje privado, mi rostro se mantuvo inescrutable y desconfiado_. ¿Él no podía creer que yo era una puta, verdad?_

La policía internacional chequeó mi maleta con rayos equis, a mí con el detector de metales y tuve que llenar un formulario y una descripción de qué cosas llevaba conmigo y los motivos de mi viaje. Cuando hube terminado, una azafata me acompañó hasta la plataforma de abordaje cuatro, la de los vuelos internacionales y me indicó cuál compuerta era la que debía cruzar para llegar a mi avión. Yo me estaba comenzando a sentir nerviosa, porque ahora que había tenido tiempo y cabeza para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, vislumbraba todas las cosas que podían salir mal en ese vuelo.

Estaba por subir al avión privado de un completo desconocido, que hasta el momento no me ha pedido nada a cambio y que en cualquier momento durante las seis horas de viaje podría tratar de abusar de mí o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, ya que ni si quiera sabía cuánta gente más viajaría con nosotros, si es que la había.

Tragué saliva con dificultad, cuando vi a Emmett llegar a la compuerta y buscarme con la mirada. Levanté una mano y caminé lentamente hacia él. Me sonrió_. Es demasiado bueno. Parece demasiado bueno. Por favor que no sea un sicópata. Con Royce ya he tenido suficiente._

- Hola, otra vez. ¿Lista para el gran viaje?- Él parecía muy divertido hasta que advirtió la reticencia de mi expresión- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- ¿Viajaremos solos tú y yo?- Traté de disimular mi preocupación, pero no resultó muy bien, porque él pudo darse cuenta. Su rostro se enserió y me contempló durante algunos segundos, mordiéndose su labio inferior. Y con él descubrí, que los hombres también pueden ser sexys.

- ¿Qué te preocupa, Rosalie? ¿Qué valla a cobrarte el pasaje de avión? ¿Qué sea un completo idiota, que quiere curiosear sobre tu vida o…?- Mientras preguntaba, no dejó ni un momento de mirarme a los ojos, por lo que pude notar cuando estos se abrieron un poco más, en señal de triunfo- ¿O crees que soy un sicópata? ¿O tal vez un tipo, que cree que por tener mucho dinero puede comprar a la chica que sea, aunque esta no esté en venta?

Le sostuve la mirada sólo unos segundos más, para luego apartar la mirada y hablar con tono ácido.

- Realmente espero que no creas que te pagaré en carne, este favor…- Le dije en voz baja, para asegurarme de que nadie nos oyera- Tengo dinero, quiero y voy a pagarte en efectivo por este viaje. No importa la cantidad de ceros que pidas, sólo quiero irme de aquí.

Silencio.

- Sé que mi porte y rostro pueden parecer duros, pero no soy nada de eso que piensas… Me considero sólo un caballero que quiso salvar a una hermosa damisela en apuros, porque a pesar de que ella decía mentiras, su necesidad me pareció algo real- Emmett levantó suavemente mi rostro con su mano derecha y me obligó a mirarlo. En sus ojos vi que se sentía ofendido y me sentí de lo peor. Había tratado mal y desconfiado de la única persona que me había ayudado y que había confiado en mí, sin más- Dime, querubína. ¿Me equivoqué contigo?

- Lo lamento mucho, señor Cullen… Yo, pensé mil cosas. Los nervios me jugaron una mala pasada- Me sentí aplastada por el peso de sus palabras y las mías. Emmett era una de esas personas que son tan buenas que ponen todo de ellos para ayudar al resto, sin pensar en su integridad física y por lo mismo, cuando desconfías o dañas a una de ellas, es cuando te sientes la mierda más grande del planeta- Lo siento tanto…

- Ya tranquila, que no soy un hombre rencoroso- En eso, la compuerta se abrió y una azafata salió de ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa a Emmett- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, señor Cullen. El avión está listo para ser abordado- La muchacha me recordó a un cachorro que tuve cuando era niña. Después de traer la pelota, se me quedaba mirando con la cabeza gacha, esperando que le rascara por sobre las orejas y lo felicitara. Me pregunté por qué ella se comportaba así con él. _¿Es que acaso era un buen piloto, de gran renombre?_

- Muchas gracias- El señor Cullen le sonrió de vuelta y me hizo el gesto de "las mujeres primero". Rodeé los ojos y avancé a paso firme, haciendo resonaron mis altos tacones azules por toda la plataforma- ¡Hey, Rose, espera!- _¿Me llamó "Rose"? ¿En qué momento le di la confianza para me tuteara? _Me volteé y al hacerlo, vi que junto a él había un par de pilotos de la misma compañía y un grupito de azafatas- Estos amigos viajarán con nosotros y quiero presentártelos.

En las presentaciones, gastamos varios minutos y descubrí cuál era el propósito del viaje. Realmente, Emmett no era el dueño del avión, como yo ya sospechaba, sino que DeltaAirlines se los había facilitado a ellos para que regresaran a sus casas, ya que a pesar de estar en sus días libres, no tenían como volar hasta España junto a sus familias, por estar todos los vuelos copados. Todos fueron muy amables conmigo, por ser "una buena amiga de la familia Cullen" que viajaba a Madrid por un asunto de trabajo urgente.

Nuestro avión claramente no era un Jumbo, pero aun así teníamos todo un avión para nosotros, un selecto grupo de veinte personas. Al entrar y sentarnos en primera clase, algunos decidieron echar una siestecita a solas, acomodarse para leer, agruparse para jugar y chismorrear u otros, como Emmett y yo, nos sentamos bien apartados del resto para conversar sin ser molestados. Yo le debía una y él quería cobrármela.

- Bueno, aquí estamos. Yo cumplí con mi parte del trato y tú solo lo has hecho a medias- Mi acompañante se puso cómodo en el asiento y cruzó los brazos por sobre su cabeza- Sólo me dijiste tu nombre… Ahora, bueno- Consultó su reloj, un momento, antes de sonreírme- Dispones de poco menos de seis horas para contarme tu historia y convencerme de que volar junto a ti, es lo mejor que pudo pasarme.

Sus palabras hicieron que me relajara y me riera junto a él. Bueno, en algo Emmett tiene razón. Debía sincerarme con él, pero honestamente no sabía por dónde comenzar. Mi historia, mis razones y mis motivaciones no eran algo que uno suele contarle a los extraños, es más, es algo difícil de confiar incluso a tus seres más queridos, ya que cuándo se trata de reconocer tus errores y de cuán bajo has caído, nadie cuerdo se siente muy a gusto, pero… _¿Qué más da? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer él? ¿Sentir pena por mí? ¿Creer que estoy loca? ¿Tirarme del avión y dejarme caer al océano Atlántico?_

- No es algo feliz, Emmett… Ojalá pudiera decirte que la razón por la cual viajo es una estupidez, una nimiedad como son las vacaciones o por querer escapar de mi familiar, o del horrible de mi jefe… Pero no puedo- Mi voz sonó fría, monótona y sin sentimientos. Lo miré de refilón y me di cuenta que él se había agazapado en el asiento, prestándome atención y respeto. Lejos había quedado ya, el hombre que imitando a un niñato travieso se había burlado de mí- O sea, comienzo a trabajar en Madrid, la próxima semana. Me dieron un gran ascenso, pero como supones, este viaje fue improvisado… He debido irme antes de la fecha estipulada.

Estaba comenzando a meterme en mi historia, cuando la luz naranja se encendió, anunciando que debíamos abrocharnos los cinturones, porque el despegue estaba próximo a ocurrir. Suspendí mi relato para sentarme bien y asegurarme con el cinturón. Mi compañero hizo lo mismo, en silencio. Tuve miedo de seguir hablando, realmente me dolía y me costaba hacer esto. De repente, su cálida mano envolvió las mías que estaban juntas y sudando. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré, él lucía preocupado.

- ¿Sabes qué he estado bromeando contigo, cierto? No voy a echarte del avión, si no me cuentas tu historia- Me acarició suavemente las manos y me hizo sentir tan confortable, que por un momento olvide nuestro contexto, que él era un extraño y que viajaba hacia lo desconocido. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo volví a sentir paz, volví a sentir que nada malo iba a sucederme, como cuando era una niña, antes del accidente de mis padres, claro está.

Yo lo miré y asentí. Tomé aire y me dispuse a obligarme a narrarle mi historia, mientras el despegue comenzaba. El estómago se me subió hasta la garganta y estuve con una sensación de mareo por unos cuántos segundos hasta que el avión se estabilizó en el cielo y comenzó a volar en línea recta, paralela al suelo. Las luces de advertencia, se apagaron.

- Rose, espera… Tal vez, he hecho las cosas mal y debería hablarte un poco de mí, primero- Me sonrió, al tiempo que se ponía en pie- Para que entres en confianza. Iré por una bebida. ¿Quieres algo?

- Un jugo- Tartamudeé, casi tan rápido como un reflejo. Él se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la sala y volvió al rato después, con nuestros bebestibles- Gracias.

- Mmm… Por dónde será mejor comenzar- Su pregunta no estaba dirigida a nadie en particular, por lo que le di un sorbo a mi jugo de durazno (melocotón) y decidí darle el derecho a arrepentirse, tal como él había hecho conmigo.

- Si no quieres, pues no me cuentes…- Le dije con tono serio, que lo preocupó hasta que me miró y me pilló riéndome por lo bajo.

- No, no, ya sé cómo empezar- Se removió en su asiento y tosió fingidamente- Mi nombre es Emmett Jerome Cullen. Tengo veintisiete años y he sido piloto de DeltaAirlines, los últimos tres años. Siempre fue mi sueño volar. Mis padres son ricos empresarios, que creen que yo soy la oveja negra de la familia, la descarriada, porque no quise estudiar abogacía, como ellos y paso mi vida así, volando. Conozco muchas partes del mundo, por los vuelos y porque a veces, ellos me hacen resolver algunos de sus asuntillos. También, tengo una…

- Espera un momento, déjame adivinar…- Titubeé un momento, mientras escogía las palabras adecuadas. Le dediqué una amplia y sincera sonrisa que lo encandiló- ¿Si eres un hombre rico? ¿Trabajas aquí como pasatiempo?

Emmett me miró con los ojos desorbitados y negó con la cabeza. Yo debía de haber entendido todo mal, si estaba equivocada. Le alcé una ceja, mientras bebía un poco más. Él miró el piso y apretó los labios._ ¿Acaso mi pregunta tenía una respuesta difícil?_

- Bueno, la verdad es que estoy encargado de todos los trabajadores de la empresa, soy el líder sindical- Me dijo bajando la voz y mirando por sobre nuestros asientos. No quería ser escuchado- No me gusta mucho contar esto, para que mis compañeros no crean que presumo con el puesto… Por eso, tal vez te podrás haber dado cuenta que todos me conocen y son demasiado amables conmigo. Logré esto por mi propio mérito. A mis colegas, les gusta mi forma de ser y la facilidad que tengo de hacer que las personas se sientan a gusto conmigo, aunque las intime, así puedo relacionarme con el personal nuevo y con los jefes de las distintas agencias nacionales e internacionales.

Yo me sonrojé un poco y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa_. Así que él sabía que yo estaba demasiado cómoda junto a él._

- Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido. Estaba muy equivocada contigo, Emmett- Le acaricié el dorso de su mano más cercana a mí, unos segundos, hasta darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que me paré en seco y regresé mis manos a mis jeans. Él me sonrió de forma traviesa y con un no-sé-qué distinto en sus ojos, que no pude descifrar, que hizo mis mejillas se tiñeron aún más de rojo. _Mensaje equivocado_- Lo siento, es que ya… Siento, cierta cercanía contigo. Creo que ya es mi turno de hablar. A menos que exista algo que quieras contarme aún…

- No, nada... He terminado- De un trago, se bebió la mitad de su Coca-cola, luego la dejó en el Posavasos, sin volver a mirarme- Así que si estás lista, te escucho…

Rememoré nuestra conversación y no pude encontrar nada incómodo o muy personal, que lo haya hecho ponerse a la defensiva, pero ahí estaba él. Esquivándome. Me sentí culpable, porque él solo me había regalado momentos gratos, por lo que tomé aire y comencé a hablar sin más rodeos.

- Mi nombre es Rosalie Lillian Hale, tengo veinticuatro años, trabajo para General Motors hace poco más de un año- Decidí que la mejor forma de presentarme, era imitar la suya. Eso lo hizo volver a ser el de antes y me miró con atención. Me sentí un poco cohibida por su mirada, pero no sé lo dejé saber. No estaba en mi naturaleza, mostrarme vulnerable frente a los hombre y él ya había visto suficiente de mí, para toda una vida- Me ascendieron a relaciones internacionales y clientes importantes, en la sede de Madrid. Aunque parezca una perfecta señorita, con uñas muy bien cuidadas, no me molesta ensuciármelas y me las he tenido que engrasar para revisar muchos coches en la fábrica. Soy Ingeniera en Mecánica Automotriz, graduada de Harvard.

- ¡Wow! Esa sí que es una sorpresa- Él no cabía en su asombro y yo, en mi orgullo. Mi título profesional era algo por lo que me había esforzado mucho, me lo había ganado y podía refregárselo a quién yo quisiera en su cara- ¿Tus padres que piensan de ello? ¿Están contentos o aterrorizados?

La garganta se me apretó y una lágrima negra, comenzó a formarse en mi ojo derecho, pero me la alcancé a limpiar antes de que escurriera por mi mejilla. Aun con la vista gacha, pude notar que Emmett se removía incómodo.

- ¿La he cagado, verdad?- Me dijo con la voz apesumbrada, al tiempo que una de sus manos me acariciaba inocentemente la espalda, por sobre mi ajustado top.

- No pasa nada, no es tu culpa… No tenías por qué saber que ellos murieron cuando yo era una adolescente- Mis palabras sonaron ahogadas y forzadas, pero no lloré. Había derramado tantas lágrimas que una más, no valía la pena- Tenía quince, yo y mi gemelo, claro.

- Eeehh… Siempre me pregunté que se sentía un gemelo, ya que solo tengo una hermana menor- Su voz me indicaba que él estaba tratando de desviar el tema, pero ya era tarde. Había comenzado a hablar de mi vida, como nunca antes lo había hecho y no quería detenerme.

- A mis padres los atacó un tiburón en un pequeño estuario en California. Nos quedamos con unos amigos de ellos, tras su muerte hasta que cumplimos los dieciocho y nos marchamos a la universidad- Me aclaré la garganta para poder hablar bien y ocultar su resequedad. Mis padres eran un asunto enterrado para mí, así que sacarlo a colación más de lo debido, no era recomendable. Era lo más resumido que podía contarle, además él no tenía por qué oír los detalles escabrosos.

- Eso es horrible, Rose… Lamento mucho haber sacado el tema. Debe haber sido muy difícil para ti- Sonaba genuinamente apenado e incómodo, claramente él no quería llevar la conversación a este punto- Ya no me cuentes más, si no quieres, no soy quién para obligarte a recordar esas cosas… De verdad, con tu compañía ya estoy pagado.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir de maravilla y al contrario de su propósito, yo me sentía motivada a terminar de contarle mi historia, quería que él supiera la verdad… La verdad por la cual escapaba como una rata asustada de EEUU. Me senté derecha y le acaricié una mejilla y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, él se ruborizó.

- No me siento obligada por nuestro trato, realmente _quiero_ hacerlo- Puse énfasis en la palabra "quiero", al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa- Siento que te conozco desde siempre y que puedo confiar en ti… Eres como un gran y viejo amigo con el que me estoy reencontrando después de mucho tiempo. ¿Me dejas contarte el porqué de mi escape?

Él asintió levemente y se volvió para terminarse su bebida. Yo me bebí todo el jugo que me quedaba y le conté el capítulo más oscuro de mi vida.

- Tenía veinte años, cuando conocí a Royce King y creí que era el amor de mi vida. Fui joven y estúpida. Él era mayor que yo por dos años. Me conquistó al hacerme sentir única, especial y amada. Me prometió el cielo y la tierra… Y yo le creí- Me costaba pronunciar cada una de esas palabras, porque las llevaba grabadas a fuego en mi cabeza y en mi cuerpo- Él era muy celoso y eso me gustaba, me hacía sentir importante- Me reí fingidamente de pura rabia que la situación me daba- Paulatinamente, él fue mostrando su verdadero ser y me negaba a aceptar que había cambiado o que siempre había sido así, y yo no lo había notado.

Emmett tenía los labios apretados, debía estar sospechando para donde iba la cosa. En tanto yo, me sentía tan avergonzada que tomé una mala decisión, aunque en su momento me pareció mejor que hablar. Hoy vestía un top blanco y un bolero de mezclilla. Me senté en la orilla del asiento, para poder sacarme el bolero.

- ¿Te dio calor?- Él se mostró extrañado y buscó el botón del aire acondicionado_. Pobre… Aún no lo pillaba. _Con mi mano derecha, cogí la suya y la aparté del botón. Emmett miró mi mano e hizo una mueca de incomprensión- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la muñeca? ¿Marcas de dedos?

- ¿Qué más puede ser? El sado no va conmigo- Intenté hacer un chiste sexual para desviar el tema, pero la mirada con la que mi compañero de asiento me fulminó, borró la sonrisa de mi rostro- Te mostraré algo, pero eso no significa que quiera ligar contigo.

- Rosalie, no…- Cuando me iba a levantar el top, miré a Emmett. Él tenía los ojos enfurecidos y los dientes apretados. Me asusté y me aovillé en mi asiento, poniendo distancia entre nosotros. Esa expresión, esa cara, esa emoción…

_- ¡Perra!… ¡Te vistes como una perra! ¡Sólo yo, debo poder ver tu cuerpo!- Me gritó Royce, al tiempo que me daba un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula. Esa noche, no sentí dolor, porque perdí la consciencia al primer golpe._

- Rosalie, tranquila. Yo no voy a hacerte daño- Él susurraba con las manos alzadas y el rostro lleno de dolor. Me dejé llevar por el dolor un instante y me arrojé a sus brazos, Emmett me envolvió con su cuerpo y volví a encajar a la perfección sobre su pecho. Me sentí a gusto y protegida, lo cual no estaba bien… Porque no sabía si volvería a ver a ese hombre, no sabía si él sentía las mismas cosquillas que yo o si él tenía novia- No es necesario que me muestras nada más… Puedo imaginarme lo que ese imbécil te hizo y con eso es suficiente. Si estuviéramos en el país, créeme cuando te digo que ya habría averiguado donde vive y lo hubiera estrangulado con mis propias manos.

- No, no, no… Eso no es necesario, Emmett. Nosotros terminamos y él no sabe a dónde voy… Ayer fue la última vez que me tocó- Casi escupí las palabras por el asco y las náuseas que su recuerdo me causaba. Levanté la cabeza y descubrí que el hombre increíble que me estaba acunando, tenía los ojos vidriosos- No te ensucies las manos… Él ya no puede hacerme daño.

- Es un maldito mal nacido, Rosalie… Se atrevió a profanar el cuerpo de una mujer con sus estúpidas manos. Me pongo en el lugar de que algo así le pasara a Alice… Yo… Yo sería capaz de matar al que le pusiera un dedo encima. ¿Cómo tu hermano no hizo nada?- Me dolía el pecho, porque Emmett me estaba abrazando muy fuerte, como si quisiera afirmarme para que no me deshiciera en pedazos, pero no me atreví a decírselo. Sólo quería que se calmara. Esta no era su guerra.

- Él no lo sabía, hasta hace un par de meses… Cuando lo supo, fue hasta Rochester y lo amenazó que me dejara en paz, pero cuando mi hermano volvió a su hogar, Royce volvió a venir por mí. Tenía tanto miedo de que le hiciera algo a mi cuñada o a mi sobrina, que volví con él… Pero ya no quiero hablar más de él, por favor estoy cansada- Le supliqué, mientras un par de lágrimas traicioneras abandonaban mis ojos y se aventuraban mejillas abajo.

- No te preguntaré nada más… Sólo relájate y olvídate de todo… Durante las próximas cuatro horas, tú y yo, somos los únicos seres en el universo. Te mantendré a salvo hasta de tus pesadillas- Inesperadamente, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en la coronilla- Estás a salvo, querubína. Nada puede hacerte daño… Nadie puede tocar a un ángel.

El momento era perfecto, quizás el más romántico sin amor de toda mi vida, ese con el que soñé desde que era una niña y como sabía que las palabras incorrectas lo arruinarían, preferí callarme. Me acurruqué junto a él, dejándome envolver por su calor, su paz y sus promesas, porque en el ahora, todo eso era factible y real. En el ahora… El mañana no importa.

.

.

.  
_Respuesta a reviews: Gracias **Selena16** y **B. McCarthy**, por ser las primeras en comentar mi historia, aunque no tengan cuenta. Sus mensajes me alegraron el día no saben cuánto! (Respondo todos los reviews por PM! Si no tienen cuenta, lo haré en el capítulo siguiente. Gracias por su apoyo!)_

_Bu! No alcancé a colgarla antes de que dejara de ser lunes : P_

_ Lo siento, es que la edición me tomó más tiempo del presupuestado. Ojalá les haya gustado este capi, en el que podemos ver cuanto a sufrido Rose y lo bueno que es Emmett, aunque... Alguien se fijó en el título del capi? Alguien sospecha de quién no esta siendo sincero aquí? Estas y las interrogantes formadas en el capítulo anterior, se irán acumulando a través de esta historia, porque de eso se trata... De los secretos, que ocultamos por amor. Así que si les gustó, dejénme un review para yo me entere. Gracias por leerme y nos leemos el próximo lunes..._

_Aullidos desde Chile..._

_Os quiero..._

_Kali_

_PD: No me he olvidado del fic de Jake y Nessie, pero mi novio estuvo muy enfermo la semana pasada y me la pasé cuidandolo, así que no tuve tiempo para escribir nada. Si no me salen contra tiempos, les subiré el primer capi esta semana. Por ahora, les adelanto que se llama "Supernova" y les dejo el summary._

_Ella es una cotizada cantante de Hollywood; él su guardaespaldas personal. Ella está infelizmente casada con un guapo multimillonario; él está soltero, pero con amigas especiales en diferentes ciudades. Para ella, él es su mejor amigo; para él, ella es su amor imposible. Como el mundo gira, hizo que su caminos se cruzaran y que no pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro... Aunque esto, ellos aún no lo saben._


End file.
